


Abyss meets the AU's

by Flare_Wolf_Sans (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abyss is Wondering, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Flare_Wolf_Sans





	Abyss meets the AU's

Abyss Sans POV

I was travelling through the AU's trying to avoid being spotted by the Sanses as they are overprotective of their brother and AU. One day I was walking through the Anti-Void and saw an inky portal with a white skeleton that was shorter than many of the Sanses though not as short as Blueberry or Underswap Sans, he has a cyan right eye and a yellow star eye with a blue circle in the middle, he had black paint stained on his cheek and was wearing a beige short sleeved over shirt with a dark brown with blue markings long sleeved undershirt, brown shorts with suspender holding them up and leggings simular to the under shirt, a brown sash with coloured paints on it, a long brown scarf, cheetah print sneakers and figureless gloves. On his back, he had a large paintbrush that is dripping with black ink. He was standing next to the portal then he raised his hand and the ink forming the portal moves off the floor and into his hand, I hovered using my scarf and looked into my book, I flipped through the pages until I found a picture that looked like this skeleton.

I looked around to make sure that he hasn't noticed me yet, once I was sure that he didn't I read the page. His name is Ink he is the creator and protector of the AU's. he protects them from Error and the Nightmare Sanses with the help of Dream and Blue, together they are called the Star Sanses. Once I finished reading the page I slowly glided down next to him and said hi, he jumped and spun to face me. He got his paintbrush off his back and pointed it at me. Once he realised I wasn't part of the Nightmare Sanses he slowly lowered his paintbrush and asked who I was I then replied with Abyss Sans and it's nice to meet you Ink. When I said his name, he started to grow weary of me as he hadn't introduced himself yet. He asked me how I knew his name and if I knew Error I replied with I have a book that has all the information that you need to know about the multiverse in a book and I have met Error, fought him and won before. When I said that he looked at me both amazed and worried, that I had fought his biggest enemy and won without dying, and about how powerful I would have to be to do so. He asked if I had a soul and if I do what type of soul is it, I replied with yes, I do have a soul and it is an evolution soul, it evolves to overcome anything even death.


End file.
